Corpse Party (PSP, iOS)/Extra Chapters
The extra chapters are series of bonus chapters that have a short duration. These mini-chapters (10 in total) delve deeper into the backstory and different relationships between the characters. It also gives story to background characters such as Nana Ogasawara, and the students from Byakudan Senior High School. The Extra Chapters are unlocked by obtaining different endings within the main story. Chapters Extra Chapter 1 Unlocked by obtaining the Real End in Chapter 1 This chapter follows three students from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School, Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase during their time in Heavenly Host Elementary School. It is the longest of the Extra Chapters, and is one of the two in which the player can control the characters. It begins with a brief narration by Nana, explaining who they are, and what happened prior to their arrival in Heavenly Host. She tells us that after performing the charm, the only other members of the group that arrived with her were Nari and Chihaya, with the other 3 nowhere to be seen, and that they were presently searching for them. At a point during their search, Chihaya went into the Boys' Lavatory. After hearing a loud voice, she left immediately, but dropped a pouch. Nana decided to recover the pouch, and while retreiving it, came across the one who startled Chihaya, a ghost named Shimoda. After speaking with Shimoda, Nana returned the pouch to Chihaya, and asked if the other two would like to speak with him. Chihaya agrees, and Nari reluctantly joins them. During their chat, Shimoda asks them to assist him in finding two items of his which were stolen, his glasses, and his hat. The girls agree, and begin their search, starting in the Girls' Lavatories. After following the instructions left on the walls in several of the stalls, they find a pair of glasses, with star shaped lenses. Upon delivering the glasses to Shimoda, he makes a disgusted noise and looks away, so the girls decide to look elsewhere. They find his glasses in the stairwell leading to the first floor, on one of the railings. They return the glasses to Shimoda, who is grateful, and begin searching for his hat. His hat is located in the Infirmary, though to get to it, you require a key. The key can be obtained on the third floor from the red spirit that spawned in the bottom right. Choosing the wrong spirit will throw the group into a wall, reducing some HP. After obtaining the key, they venture down to the Infirmary. Before they can make it, Chihaya speaks out about her leg, and how she's getting fed up with being in the school, though she continues on. Upon recovering the hat, Chihaya begins to break down once more, again bringing up her loss of patience from being in the school so long, and begins to lose hope of escaping. She eventually asks if she can blame Nana if they never get out, which earns her a scolding from Nari. Nana attempts to calm the two down, and they return the hat to Shimoda. Shimoda expresses his gratitude to the girls, and states that if he still lived, he would protect the girls for the rest of his days. He then returns to his stall, and the girls, with newfound confidence, continue their search for their friends. Despite knowing that death will eventually take hold of them, they decide to continue searching until their final breath. Extra Chapter 2 Unlocked by obtaining the Real End in Chapter 3 In this chapter, you play as Sakutaro Morishige, who is searching for Yuka, who ran away from him after seeing him taking pictures of Mitsuki Yamamoto's corpse, as seen during Chapter 4. This is the second, and last, Extra Chapter where you control a character. While moving Morishige, it is possibile to have him take another photo if you examine the corpse downstair, and also to explore the bathroom. As you go into the entranceway he will bump in Kizami, dropping his cellphone. Kizami, worried about him, picks it up for him. Looking at it, he sees some of the photos Morishige took. Morishige, understanding that, takes back his cellphone from Kizami's hand and decides to leave thinking that after seeing the pictures he has taken, Kizami will most likely prefer to not have anything to do with him. However, as he is going away, Kizami asks him if he is the one who made them, curious as to if he was the one who killed those people, but Morishige states that he knows nothing leaves. The Extra Chapter 2 ends then with Kizami, laughing madly, screaming to Morishige, his hope to meet him again soon. Here the screen fades to black, accompanied by the sound of thunder. Extra Chapter 3 Unlocked by obtaining the Extra End in Chapter 4 This third chapter starts with Ayumi knocking at the door to her sister, Hinoe's, room. She is sad and is crying for some reason, and that is why she wants to meet her sister, hoping for encouragement. She will ask what age her sister was when she made up her mind about her job and she answers that she was the same age as her and that there were also a great number of people who disagreed with her, yet she kept going on, uncaring of the others ideas. That is how Ayumi should behave, she tells her, because the reason for Ayumi's sadness is that she wants to became an illustrator but it is opposed by a lot of people, including her parents who would prefer a "much more stable job for her." Also, she doesn't really believe in her own abilities, since there are a lot of other people who she finds much better than her at drawing. Hinoe will state that what she just needs is self-confidence, and that the only way to go on in life is by taking action; she will then mention one of her friends that, by taking initiative in her life, managed to make herself a name as a writer of occult: the one she is talking about is Naho Saenoki. So, just like her, Ayumi has to have faith in her abilities, and keep trying as much as needed, infact even Hinoe still has to deal with people who are against her, yet she keeps thinking that what she is doing is what she wants to . As Hinoe ends her sentence, Ayumi appears decided on what to do: she will continue what she wants to do and also promise her sister that one day, she will be the one to design for the covers of Naho's books. The chapter ends with an hug between the two girls and the promise to always be supportive to Ayumi by Hinoe. Extra Chapter 4 Unlocked by obtaining the Real end in Chapter 4 This Fourth chapter starts with Ryosuke Katayama, Tomohiro Okhawa and Masato Fukuroi in the student council room at Byakudan Senior High School with Katayama and Okhawa playing a dating sim. While playing the game, Katayama is able to get an option that Okhawa was not able to but he is not impressed telling him to "Try clearing the game once...then we'll talk." Fukuroi however gets annoyed at the two of them for playing video games instead of doing work. Katayama and Okhawa continue to play the game when Kensuke Kurosaki enters the room wanting in on all the commotion when Fukuroi replies "They're playing a stupid dating sim." Kurosaki, suprised at their commitment to gaming, questioned the type of game when Okhawa replies "Don't knock 'em till you've tried 'em." Kurosaki begins to then play the game commenting on the graphical quality of the game before suggesting Fukuroi should play it. Kurosaki begins to pester Fukuroi about playing the game and will not leave him alone until he picks his favourite girl to which Fukuroi accepts begrudging. To the other boys suprise he made a pretty quick decison (according to Katayama was see big boobs, press confirm) and begin to tease him over his preferences in girls causing Fukuroi to become embarassed as he tells the others to keep thier voices down. Afterwards Kurosaki takes his leave as he has practice to get to but not before asking Katayama if he could lend him the game for real sometime. Extra Chapter 5 Unlocked by obtaining the 4th end in Chapter 5 The chapter begins with Ayumi entering her classroom to find Ms Yui who asks her if she is better after not being at school for two days to which Ayumi replies "fit as a fiddle" after returning from a doctor's appointment, which Ms Yui is glad to hear. Ayumi then wishes to continue the conversation that she and Ms Yui had started the other day by asking "Is it really true you don't have a boyfriend?" to which Ms Yui replies with "it is." before bringing up someone who she did go out with back when she was a student, with Ayumi asking for all the juicy details. Ms Yui goes into detail about "how she would meet up with him on the third floor, wearing a uniform just like Ayumi's" remembering the time fondly while Ayumi comments about it "being a good spot and how it seems nice and romantic" before asking "what kind of person he was?" It turns out that he was kind but had a tough guy way of speaking which didn't help in that kind of way but "even his harsh words had an element of kindness to them." Ms Yui further adds that she felt like only she could really understand him. When Ayumi asks how far did she get with him, Ms Yui response was "she never kiss and tells" before bringing up the realisation that "they never actually kissed" which dissappoints Ayumi but the reason for it was due to nervousness which ayumi feels the same way but to Ms Yui explains that to her "When they were holding hands i felt like our hearts were connected and thats all i needed. I was satisfied." Ayumi comments on how romantic it was before letting out a sigh of relief. Ms Yui thinking that its not very good by todays standards but ayumi thinks the opposite and that its wonderful. At that point Yoshiki walks in with the classes day duty roster, which annoys Ayumi as they were "getting to the good part of their conversation," and asks why she is there however Ayumi becomes annoyed and tells him she is talking to Ms Yui and after a kind remark by Yoshiki about them "Having a blast" Ayumi tells him to get out as the conversation is between girls, Yoshiki then puts the duty roster down on the nearest desk and leaves the room. Ms Yui then reminds Ayumi that she is on day roster with Yoshiki, however Ayumi has forgotten followed up by Ms Yui saying that "He's a good boy" which confuses Ayumi who replies "Who is, now?" as Ms Yui giggles. Extra Chapter 6 Unlocked by obtaining the Real end in Chapter 5 The chapter takes place in one of the corridor of Kisaragi Academy, during the cultural festival. Ayumi, sitting on a chair, is approached by Naomi and Seiko. They congratulate each other, for their nice work done in organizing the festival. Seiko asks for Ayumi's opininion on their red bean soup, who answers that she's shocked due the great number of customers it attracted, althought for Seiko, it's the poster drawn by Ayumi which is actually attracting people. Ayumi is glad to hear that her work has been appreciated, expecially when Naomi asks her if she can take a copy of it to bring home, after the festival. Soon after, Satoshi and Yoshiki reach the girls and inform them about an haunted house set up by the students of the 2-5 classroom, and will ask them to join them, since they are heading there. Naomi and Seiko immediately agree, but Ayumi can't join them, because she has to tend the shop and prompts the others to go without her. Yoshiki, however, feeling bad to leave her alone, decides to stay, but Ayumi tells him not to worry about her and that she will be fine. The group then, after Naomi's promise to bring her at least something to drink when they return, leaves. Finally Ayumi sits on the chair, speaking to herself of how much she hate when people go out of their way for her. Extra Chapter 7 Unlocked by obtaining the 8th end in Chapter 5 The chapter begins with Kibiki kou knocking on Naho's bedroom door as he wanted to talk to her about the Heavenly Host legend she had found. Kibiki is thinking that it might be too dangerous to bring her along and thinks it would be best, if only he and Taguchi go. However it turns out Naho isn't in her room and is instead at school, which Kibiki replies is "rather unlike her", before beginning to read a note left by Naho: it explains that she would go to any lengths for him and discussing information on the escape route. Also the note goes on about her ability to resist spirits and that very reason alone is why she wishes to join them when performing the Sachiko ever after charm, even though she shows doubt about the succes of their deed, if they can make it, Kibiki will get "the scoop to end all scoops". Finally she reminds him that "if she can make lightning strike a third time for Kibiki and his editors then Kibiki totally owes her a dinner." Kibiki lets out a small laugh but is concerned for Naho's well being and decides that she should not come along to Heavenly Host. He writes a note for Naho saying that only he and Taguchi shall go and that she should wait for them. Extra Chapter 8 Unlocked by obtaining the 6th end in Chapter 5 The chapter takes place, in the Underground Shelter, in the same room in which Sachiko has been buried. Yoshikazu has just captured Yuki and has placed her on the ground, near Ryou. After that he faces Sachiko trying, uselessly to speak, and she, understanding what he says,congratulates with him for the work done and tells him that he has earned a reward for his efforts. As he knees in front of her, to get pampered, Yuki starts screaming, asking Yoshikazu to untie her, but Sachiko, giggling, orders him to blindfold her instead. The screen then fades to black, as Yuki is blindfolded and screams.